


Ego Abilities

by Blitzindite



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Inhuman Abilities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: The abilities of Jacksepticeye and Markiplier's Egos as I write them. Abilities separated by AU. (updated version of an older work by the same/similar name)





	1. Antisepticeye

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind these are all headcanons and how I, personally, write the Egos. But I honestly needed a better way to keep track of them all oof. Hero AU powers are subject to edits, as it's still new and I don't have everything quite figured out for it, yet.

##  **Outside AU, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Esque:**

- **Possession:**   _Can possess any electronic device/machine that he wants to in order to get into files, control it, etc. The only thing that can stop him is if it’s damaged or has very powerful antivirus software. When I write more canon-compliant things, he can also possess other Egos and humans._

- **Magic** :  _Very limited. He can pull his knife out of thin air/make it disappear again, as well as control an electronic from a certain distance away. His knife can’t break, but can dissolve into a burst of particles if enough force is put on it. He can summon it back once it dissolves completely._

- **Teleportation:**   _Can teleport short distances at will. Looks like he’s glitching across a room when he does this. If electronics are available, he can also travel through them—be it through Emails, texts, cables, telephone wires, or similar._

- **Glitching:**   _Anti literally is a glitch. As such, he can actually make himself disperse into a burst of particles at will, making him impossible to touch. He can also plant viruses with very little effort. This also makes it near-impossible for him to get near machines/electronics unless he’s focusing on not ruining them._

* * *

##  **Mirror AU:**

(In this AU, a lot of the abilities I usually give him get swapped with Chase’s since Chase is the demonic dick)

- **Magic:**   _Same as above_

- **Emotional Empathy:**   _Can read the emotions of those immediately around him. Strong negative emotions can overwhelm him._

- **Blade Proof:** _Can’t be injured by sharp-edged items. (so lacks neck scar in this AU)_

* * *

##  **Monster AU:**

- **Possession:**   _Can possess humans and alter his vessel’s appearance to his liking_

- **Magic:**   _Same as above_

- **Liar:**   _Can tell when he’s being lied to, and also manipulate others into lying if they meet his eyes_

- **Teleportation:**   _Can teleport anywhere at any time, so long as he’s not severely injured._

* * *

##  **Apocalypse AU:**

(While they’re human here so don’t have inhuman abilities, they do have different skills from one another)

- **Silence:**   _Can sneak around without making a sound and duck around sight lines with careful precision to get close to other survivors. Sometimes purposefully makes his steps heard just to put them on edge when they turn to find no one there._

- **Agility:**   _Very quick on his feet and can twist his body in unnatural ways to avoid others’ attacks. Not physically strong, but uses his lithe frame to gain the advantage._

- **Saboteur:**   _From one good look at a machine, he’ll be able to figure out the best way to dispose of it. This comes from years of practice taking things apart just to figure out how to put them together again. He never could put them back together very well._

* * *

##  **Superhero AU:**

- **Possession:** _Able to possess others for short periods of time. Takes a lot of energy, and if they’re injured while possessed, he’ll wind up with the same injury._

- **Telepathy:** _Can speak into others’ minds. Never uses his own voice and instead does this. Often uses it to put thoughts in others’ heads or cause paranoia._

- **Static:** _Can cast the illusion of static over his target’s vision, as well as make them hallucinate hearing it._

- **Technology:** _Can control nearby technology by causing it to move, short circuit, glitch, etc. Has been known to use this ability on newer vehicle models to cause hit-and-runs._


	2. Darkiplier

##  **Outside AU, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Esque:**

- **Teleportation:**   _He can travel either on his own or with multiple companions. If with companions, they are momentarily pulled into the UpsideDown; to them, it may feel like the air has been sucked from their lungs, chilly, and/or that they’ve gone blind until it spits them back out in Dark’s desired destination._

- **Aura:**   _Every Ego possesses an aura that they can make visible at will. Dark’s is also an ability. He can lift/toss/etc. objects or people with it and use it as a means of self-defense. It acts as extra limbs, allowing Dark to keep his hands clean._

- **UpsideDown** :  _Dark has full access to the UpsideDown, which could be seen in_ Who Killed Markiplier? _. He doesn’t use it often anymore, though does enter it briefly when teleporting._

- **Reality Warping:**   _He can affect what his chosen victim sees, furthering his attempts to manipulate them by making them see what they want. His aura also appears to drain the color/life from the area immediately surrounding him, but will seem untouched as soon as he moves on._

* * *

##  **Mirror AU:**

- **Teleportation:**   _Same as above, without UpsideDown_

- **Aura:**   _Same as above_

- **Reality Warping:**   _While he’s no good at defending himself in this AU, he can make attackers think they’re seeing something that they’re not. Can use this to give himself time to escape or to help an ally_

* * *

##  **Monster AU:**

- **Shape-Shifting:**   _As a shapeshifter in this AU, this is kind of a given. They can either create their own appearance, or, by taking something (hair, fingernail, etc.) from a human, take on their appearance down to the exact positions of their freckles. Sheds their skin when they shift, and skeleton contorts until getting to the shape they desire._

- **Mimic:**   _If they hear someone else’s voice, regardless of what they are, they can take on their voice to sound exactly like them._

- **Enhanced Senses:** _Strong sense of smell, sight, and hearing; much higher than possible for a human_

- **Inhuman Strength:** _Much stronger than a human, they can move things that shouldn’t be possible for their size_

* * *

##  **Superhero AU:**

- **Shape-Shifting:** _Can take on Celine or Damien’s forms at will._

- **Desire:** _Can See what their target’s innermost desires are to use against them._

- **Hypnosis/Illusion:** _The energy surrounding them can be used to hypnotize others given enough time. Can also use it to cause the target to hallucinate whatever he wants them to see._


	3. Dr. Edward Iplier

##  **Outside AU, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Esque:**

- **Sight:**   _When Doc has a patient, all he needs to do is be within close range to them, and he’ll See immediately whether or not they’ll survive. If they are dying, he can give them the time, right down to the second, when their heart will stop. If they’ll live, he can do the same, but instead for how long it is until they recover._

- **Empath:**   _He has a connection to all the Ipliers (well, the ones he’s spent a lot of time around, so the main ones I usually write), and it allows him to know their general well-being and whether or not he needs to get after them for not taking care of themselves. When an Iplier fades, it literally hits him in the gut and knocks the wind out of him. Severe injuries on them ghost over his own skin in the same areas; the Feeling is actually in his aura, and he can push it to the edge of his aura to focus on helping them._

- **Magic:**   _Extremely limited. He can make smaller medical supplies appear out of thin air, allowing him to carry a medical kit around with larger items since he can just grab smaller ones at will. This ability also allows him to use his hands like defibrillators, and heal minor injuries (like paper cuts, but not much more) with a touch from his aura._

* * *

##  **Mirror AU:**

- **Sight:**   _Same as above_

- **Magic:**   _Same as above_

- **Poison:**   _His aura is poisonous, and will start causing hallucinations and, eventually, death to someone exposed to it for too long._

* * *

##  **Superhero AU:**

- **Healing:** _Has healing powers. Can heal most none-fatal illnesses, as well as mild injuries, with a touch._

- **How Long:** _Can tell how long someone who’s dying has to live down to the second. On the other side of things, he can also see how long someone has until they make a full recovery from injury; again, down to the second._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (He's a human scientist in the monster AU, so that one wasn't listed since he doesn't have any inhuman abilities.)


	4. Jameson Jackson

##  **Outside AU, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Esque:**

- **Helping Hands:**   _As seen in his debut video, Jameson seems able to make hands appear out of nowhere to help him with simple tasks. He usually tends to use them in a pair, allowing him to be able to multitask or keep track of items. He can also make these hands grow, however. When this occurs, they become about the size of his torso, go white, and transparent. He doesn’t make them do this often, but can use them as a means of defending himself; as Jackieboy discovered in a sparring match, they pack quite a punch!_

- **Silence:**   _Jameson’s aura can silence anything it touches so long as he wants it to. After losing the ability to speak coherently, he used this ability to make himself completely silent at all times, only occasionally letting himself be heard. If his aura surrounds another, he can make them go mute, as well._

- **Mute:**   _At will, Jameson can make anyone in contact with his aura go deaf. He’ll usually just use this ability if he’s in a bad mood and wants to be left alone, making it so he can’t hear anyone attempting to speak to him. Only on very rare occasions has he made others go deaf with this ability._

- **Magic:**   _Very limited. He can only make small objects appear/disappear, and has a limited amount of simple tricks he’s able to do, speech slides included._

* * *

##  **Mirror AU:**

(Some of his abilities are swapped with the ones I usually write Bim Trimmer as having for this AU)

- **Helping Hands:** _Same as above_

- **Boom Mic:** _Can project his voice extremely loudly in any direction as if using a megaphone. Doesn’t even have to speak loudly in order to project his voice._

- **Photographic Memory:** _Can remember anything he’s ever seen, heard, or read down to a T. Even memory-altering abilities won’t quite work as intended, and he may still be aware of whatever event/person/etc. he was supposed to forget in his subconscious even if he can’t recall it at will._

- **Magic:** _Same as above_

* * *

##  **Monster AU:**

- **Pain Tolerance:** _He can’t feel pain whatsoever unless magic-induced. He can’t really feel physical touch of any sort, for that matter._

- **Immune:** _Since he’s a wooden puppet, he can’t be turned if bitten by something else. He can be_ damaged  _by the bite, but it has no chance of actually turning him into whatever bit him._

- **Sixth Sense:** _Can sense when there’s danger nearby, as well as make an estimate of its threat level._

* * *

##  **Apocalypse AU:**

(These are skills, rather than inhuman abilities. Brief mention of guns, hunting, smoking, and tongue cancer)

- **Accuracy:** _Good with a gun. He was a sport hunter before everything went down, so does most of the group’s hunting. While he doesn’t like fighting other survivors, his aim’s good enough that he can aim for the arms or legs to stop them rather than kill them._

- **Morse Code:** _Since he lost his tongue to cancer from smoking, he can’t really speak into walkie talkies. He’s learned Morse because of it so he can still communicate, and taught the others, as well. Doesn’t know sign language, so relies on Morse, writing, and expressions/gestures to communicate._

- **Hearing:** _Has a heightened sense of hearing, so tends to pick up on things the others may not have noticed._

* * *

##  **Superhero AU:**

- **Freeze Time:** _Able to freeze time. He can’t interact with anything while it’s frozen and will phase through anything/one, but he can do this to scout ahead for danger, look for opening, give the illusion of teleporting, and more. Duration depends on his health; if he’s exhausted, injured, etc. he can’t keep it frozen for very long._

- **Retrocognative Clairvoyance:** _Can see the past by interacting with objects/people. Can only see the recent past and extreme traumas._


	5. The Host

##  **Outside AU, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Esque:**

- **Sight:** _Can See the future. At any given time, he’s able to Watch seconds before things will actually happen; this allows him to get around anywhere with ease, though he can only do this for as long as he’s narrating it. Gets stronger Visions at random; sometimes he can decipher them and try to intervene with that future, other times it’s more cryptic and he won’t understand until the even comes along._

- **Control:** _Can narrate things into happening; that includes narrating the actions of others to make them do something. He has narrated things into existence, or caused someone to teleport, but stretching his narration to such lengths is taxing on his strength and will quickly make him pallid and exhausted unless another magic-using/reality-warping Ego works with him._

- **Ink:** _The Host’s aura is made of thick, black ink and can surround him like a protective barrier. He can also make tendrils of this ink reach out—and if feeling particularly threatened (especially if unable to use another ability for some reason), make someone choke on the ink as if drowning them in it._

* * *

##  **Mirror AU:**

- **Sight:** _Same as above_

- **Control:** _Same as above_

- **Ink:** _Same as above_

* * *

##  **Monster AU:**

- **Fangs/Claws:** _When hunting/feeding/hungry/feeling threatened, his fangs protrude from his gums and nails grow into sharp claws._

- **Heightened Senses:** _Has a heightened sense of smell and hearing. Since he’s missing his eyes, he relies on those to hunt._

- **Inhuman Strength:** _Despite his smaller size, he can lift/move/tackle/etc. things far larger than himself._

* * *

##  **Superhero AU:**

- **Sight:** _Same as above_

- **Energy:** _Can sense the energies around him. Able to feel when an energy is more powerful (superhuman), weakened (injured, ill), and whether it’s positive or negative._


	6. Jackieboy Man

##  **Outside AU, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Esque:**

- **Flight:** _Able to fly. Can travel at up to 90 MPH (144.841 KPH); slightly faster if he pushes himself_

- **Agility:** _If he wanted, Jackie could practically become a human pretzel. His jumpsuit is made of a soft, flexible material which allows him the greatest range of movement._

- **Hacking:** _Jackie is extremely good with a computer. He has the ability to hack into things he really shouldn’t be able to (i.e. the Dark Web). The only thing that stops him is how long that could take and whether or not he’ll lose interest by then._

- **Screech:** _This ability is directly linked to his creator’s famous volume. When prepping his screech, acid-green mist comes from his mouth. The screech itself can knock others backward, break glass, and temporarily damage the hearing of whatever it’s aimed at. If done head-on at his target, there’s also possibility that it’ll cause internal damage._

* * *

##  **Mirror AU:**

- **Flight:** _Same as above_

- **Inhuman Strength:** _Can lift/move/tackle/etc. things far larger than himself. Can easily subdue others, break bones, and hold up things that would crush a human._

- **Screech:** _Same as above_

* * *

##  **Monster AU:**

- **Heightened Senses:** _Has a very strong sense of smell, hearing, sight, and taste._

- **Inhuman Strength:** _Same as above_

- **Claws/Fangs:** _Teeth and nails grow into fangs and claws when he’s hunting/eating/feels threatened/etc._

* * *

##  **Apocalypse AU:**

(These are skills, rather than inhuman abilities.)

- **Technology:** _Good with building and fixing computers. Also an experienced hacker._

**-Strength:** _Strongest of his comrades. Acts as a sort of bodyguard to whoever he’s scavenging with, or restrains the others when Henrik needs to tend to more serious injuries and they won’t sit still._

* * *

##  **Superhero AU:**

- **Flight:** _Same as above_

- **Agility:** _Same as above_

- **Hacking:** _Same as above_

- **Screech:** _Same as above_


End file.
